My Life as an OutCast
by TehMuffinWoman
Summary: In Sakura's school she is a total outcast. When an old friend returns and becomes interestid in Sakura what happens when they remeber each other and Sakura becomes cool?


**My life As Out Cast.**

(Yo! Muffin-chan Speaking! Hope you enjoy my Fanfic.!)

**Sakura POV**

Sasuke (her old friend he moved away and she hates him now) traced his finger over my lips. The feel tickled but I held back biting my lip. Sasuke stood there his oxen eyes staring at my emerald eyes. "I love you Sakura…" he said in a whispery voice and leaned in slightly so our faces were close. Going closer and closer lips almost touching one more centimeter, and then BEEP BEEP BEEP.

**END OF POV**

Sakura's eyes shot open. "Omg…. why do I have to have those nightmares about that bastard?" she said in a cold sweat. "I'd rather dream about a donkeys ass. Well at least it is less egotistical. " Sakura got out of her green bed and walked over to her bathroom. She got into her shower. As she washed her hair she sung her favorite song. ''Face Down'' by the Red Jump Suite Apparatus.

Her sweet voice filled her apartment. The sadness in her voice was clear. She felt like this song was about her in lots of ways. Her father often beated her while he was alive. Now both of her parents were gone. Someone in an Alleyway killed her mother. He craved for blood and her mother happened to be there at the wrong time. Sakura remembered hearing about the incident. She was so confused. She just ran away, she went to a park and then got made fun of my Ino. Her lucky day right? Any way on with de story!

Sakura got out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body. Quickly she walked out of her bathroom and over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of faded jeans with holes in them. Also a shirt that was neon blue with Panic! At The Disco on the bottom left corner. She puts on her black wig; she doesn't want people to know she has pink hair. Puts on her black shoes and grabs her backpack and leaves her house. Sakura doesn't have a car so she walks to school every day.

As Sakura walks to her High School a car passes by her at a 1,000,000,000 m.p.h. She stared at it blankly and then saw screaming girls fallow close behind. "Who was that?" she asked to no one. She shrugged and walked into her school grounds. To her luck no one notices her existence as she walks through the entrance of the school.

**IN HOME ROOM**

Sakura sits in her usual spot, back right corner. Right near the window the way she likes it. Knowing her teacher and him being Kakashi she knew she had 30 minutes of free time. So she grabbed her Ipod and started to listen to random songs. As she listened she never notice someone sit to the left of her. She turned her head and saw a guy staring at her. Sakura stares at him and he smirks, she glares, he smirks again. "Like what you see?" he said with a smirk. Sakura put on a sweet face and the man thought he had her in his grasp. "Hell no." she said and turned away. "YOU GOT BURNED!!! OHHH YA TEME I SAW THAT SMACK DOWN!" you gatta know who that is. Sasuke glared at Naruto "Dobe. I'm right here you don't have to yell." Naruto smiles a foxy grin and looks in Sakura's direction. "Is that a new girl?" he said pointing to Sakura. She glared at him "I've been in your class for three fucking year's Naruto. Get it in you damn head that the popular people don't dominate the fucking world." She said and turned away. Naruto looked at her dumbly and Sasuke smirked. He liked this girl. She was totally different. "What's your name girl?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned in his direction. "Sakura. Why?" she asked. Sasuke was about to respond but Kakashi walked. "HELLO Class. So sorry that I am so late. I seem to loose track of ti-" "DID NOT YOU LIER!!" Naruto shouted but suddenly something hit his head and he passed out. "Someone take him to the Nurses office. You two um….Sasuke and Sakura you take him."

Sakura sighed. "An other stupid thing I have to deal with." She stood up and dragged Naruto out of the room with Sasuke trailing behind her.


End file.
